BERMAIN
by milkyways99
Summary: Akatsuki merasa bosan, merekapun melakukan permainan permainan yang dilakukan dengan cara yang aneh aneh../ gaje/ typo/ ooc/oneshot/ jangan lupa review ya!


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO ITU MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**: FICT INI MURNI DARI IDE SAYA ;)**

**JUDUL: BERMAIN..**

**GENRE : HUMOR GARING**

**WARNING : OOC, NISTA, TYPO, GAJE, SUPER DUPER ANEH, GARING KAYA KRUPUK DAN MACAM MACAM PERINGATAN LAINNYA**

**Bagi senpai senpai sekalian, minta kritik dan sarannya ya! ARIGATOU m(_ _)m**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disiang hari yang lumayan cerah disebuah gubuk bobrok, tinggallah beberapa ekor (?) manusia yang sedang termenung..

"Huuh... senpai Tobi bosen nih" keluh tobi pada Deidara, Kisame dan Sasori yang berada di dekatnya

"Apalagi gua Tob, bosen banget dah.." balas Kisame

"Gimana kalau kita main aja senpai!" usul Tobi

"Main apa un?" ucap Deidara

"Main ABCD aja senpai!" usul Tobi lagi

"Oke, ayo siapkan alat masing masing!" ucap Sasori

Setelah beberapa dasawarsa (?) #lama amat# merekapun telah selesai menggaris dan mengumpulkan alat alat seperti pena, penghapus, peraut, spidol, pensil, krayon, tipe-X , kelir air, pensil warna, dan alat alat lain yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diperlukan untuk melakukan permainan ini.

"Oke, ayo mulai! ABCD ada berapa..!" ucap sasori memberi aba-aba

"B!" ucap mereka semua serempak. Lalu merekapun langsung menulis nama apa saja yang diawali dengan huruf B

Ayo kita intip punya Tobi...

Nama Hewan : Beruang teddy punya Sasori senpai!

Nama Buah : Aduh Tobi lupa!

Nama Negara : Negara itu apa ya senpai?

Nama Benda : Buku dongeng!

Lanjut ke Sasori-koi #plak

Nama Hewan : Boneka Ayam, boneka Kuda, boneka Kucing dan banyak yang lain

Nama Buah : Boneka Apel, boneka Jeruk dan berbagai macam boneka lainnya

Nama Negara : Yah.. negara gak ada yang berbentuk boneka..

Nama Benda : Boneka

Lanjut ke sibanci kuning #katsu *Author pingsan di bom Deidara

Nama Hewan : Bom asap

Nama Buah : Bom racun

Nama Negara : Bom bom-an

Nama Benda : Bom bom-in (?)

Yang terakhir Kisame

Nama Hewan : Bintang laut

Nama Buah : Buah laut

Nama Negara : Bawah laut

Nama Benda : Batu karang laut (?)

"Nah, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sasori pada orang-orang yang berada didekatnya

"Udah! (un)" ucap Deidara, Tobi, dan Kisame serempak

Merekapun menunjukkan kertas jawaban mereka masing masing

"Karena gak ada yang sama, maka kita semua benar!" ucap Sasori pada tobi CS

"Horee!, Tobi benar semua!" seru Tobi bahagia

"Gua bahagia.." ucap Kisame sambil meneteskan air mata terharu #lebay

"Gua juga bahagia un" ujar Deidara sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tisu toilet

"Berpelukan..." ujar mereka semua serempak

Mereka semuapun berpelukan seperti teletubbis

"Kita main apalagi nih?, kan gak enak kalau hanya main ini terus.." ucap Kisame setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Bener tuh un"dukung Deidara

"Main petak umpet aja !" usul Sasori

"Wah, ide lu bagus juga danna un!" puji Deidara

"Oh ya?, tenkyu.." balas Sasori sok bahasa ingris #plak

"Yu welkom" balas deidara yang juga sok bahasa inggris #double plak

"Ayo kita Hompimpa" ucap Kisame

Setelah mereka hompimpa maka Tobi lah yang jaga

"Yahh Tobi deh yang jaga" ujar Tobi lesu

"Udah jangan banyak bicara, langsung aja hitung sampai 20!" kata Sasori

"Baiklah senpai" ucap Tobi tetap dengan wajah lesu *emang wajah tobi keliatan ya?  
"1 2 3 4.." Tobipun mulai menghitung

Sasori dan yang lain pun berlari mencari tempat persembunyian masing masing

'kalau disini tobi pasti gak bisa nemuin gua un' ujar Deidara dalam hati. Ia bersembunyi di belakang rumah milik sang nona Haruno Sakura.

Tiba tiba "BYUUUR" dari lantai atas Sakura melempar air bekas cucian piring dari lantai atas dan sialnya air cucian piring itu mengenai Deidara yang sedang berada dibawahnya

"KYAAAAAA un" teriak Deidara yang masih sempat sempatnya ucapin 'un'

"Eh, dibawah ada orang ya?, maaf deh gua nggak sengaja" ucap Sakura cuek dan langsung masuk kerumahnya

Malang benar nasibmu Deidara..

Kita pindah **ketempat Kisame.**

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. Tobi tidak akan mungkin menemukanku disini!" ucap kisame yang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon Rambutan milik Zetsu

"Nah, Kisame senpai ketahuan!" ucap Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon Rambutan tersebut

"Apa?!, oh tidakkkk! Aku ketahuan. Ini aib yang memalukan seumur hidupku!" teriak Kisame kayak orang stress

"Nah, sekarang ayo temenin Tobi cari senpai-senpai yang lain!" kata Tobi semangat dan langsung pergi duluan meninggalkan Kisame

"Baiklah.." balas Kisame lesu dan mengikuti langkah Tobi

"Eh tunggu dulu, senpai kita kerumah Sakura-chan dulu yuk! Tobi mau minta biskuit rasa kulit jeruk (?)" ucap Tobi pada Kisame dengan mata berbinar binar

"Ehm, boleh juga tuh. Tapi nanti mintakan biskuit yang rasa Ikan asin untukku (?) ya!" ucap kisame yang tiba-tiba semangat karna akan mendapatkan biskuit Ikan asin favoritnya

"Baiklah!" ucap Tobi tetap dengan mata berbinarnya

Mereka berduapun berjalan kerumah Sakura dengan gembira

**Sesampainya dirumah Sakura..**

"Sakura-chan, Tobi minta biskuitnya dong" kata Tobi yang melihat Sakura menyiram tanaman didepan rumahnya

"Oh.. Tobi, sudah lama Tobi tidak kesini. Tunggu sebentar biar kuambil biskuitnya, mau rasa apa?" ucap Sakuura sambil tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat Sasuke cemburu setengah mati pada Tobi

"Ehm, Tobi mau rasa kulit jeruk dan Kisame senpai mau rasa Ikan asin" ucap tobi dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Tunggu sebentar ya!, biar ku ambikan" ucap sakura sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Sakura pun keluar dengan membawa dua bungkus plastik yang berisi biskuit dikanan dan kiri tangannya

"Nih" ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan dua bungkus plastik itu pada Tobi

"Makasih ya Sakura-chan. Oh ya apa Sakura-chan melihat Deidara dan Sasori senpai?" tanya Tobi pada Sakura

"Kalau Deidara aku lihat, dia ada dibelakang rumahku. Disebelah pohon mangga, diatas tanah, dan dibawah langit" jawab Sakura sejelas-jelasnya

"Oh, Tobi pergi kesana dulu ya!" ucap Tobi sambil pergi kebelakang rumah Sakura

"Ya, hati-hati!. Kapan kapan kesini lagi ya!" ucap Sakura cukup keras pada Tobi yang semakin menjauh

"Baiklah!" balas Tobi semangat

**Dibelakang rumah Sakura**

"DEIDARA SENPAI! KETAHUAN!" teriak Tobi saat dia dan Kisame telah menemukan Deidara

"Eh copot eh copot" latah Deidara yang terkejut karna teriakan Tobi

"Hehehehe maaf senpai" ucap Tobi dengan wajah innocentnya

"Sudah ayo kita cari Sasori, hari sudah mulai sore nih" ujar Kisame mengingatkan

"Hoamm.. tapi senpai Tobi udah ngantuk nih.." ucap tobi sambil menguap lebar, seakin lebarnya TV aja bisa masuk #ckckck –plak

"Bener tuh un!" setuju Deidara

"Ehm, ya sudahlah ayo kita pulang saja" ajak Kisame

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasori senpai?" tanya Tobi

"Biarin aja, nanti juga pulang sendiri" ujar Kisame santai

Mereka pun pulang kemarkas mereka dengan tenang.

**Ditempat Sasori**

"Tobi kemana sih kulit gua yang mulus ini udah banyak digigitin nyamuk nih!" omel Sasori yang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah rumah kosong.

Tiba tiba ia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih lewat

"Oh my god, apa itu!.. Mamaaaa tolong akuuuuuuuuu!"

-THE END-

**Wk wk wk.. Tamat dengan gajenya..**

**Ini fict ke-dua saya.. kalau ada uneg uneg langsung aja sampein lewat..**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**Byeee sampai jumpa di fict fict saya selanjutnya.. **

**_milkyways99_**


End file.
